


Emails From Kara

by dreamsxape



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsxape/pseuds/dreamsxape
Summary: Between Kara Danvers the reporter, Kara Zor-El of Krypton,  and Supergirl, Kara sends a lot of emails. Here are some of them.





	Emails From Kara

When Mon-El went back to the future with The Legion, Kara sent him back with Alex’s MacBook Air. It was just collecting dust in Kara’s apartment after Alex had left it at her apartment about three years prior, so she didn’t really feel bad about giving it to Mon-El. Mon-El, however, still felt a little odd using it.

Kara gave him the computer so that they could keep in touch discreetly. They had plenty of ways of getting in touch with the Legion, but that required tech that was only kept at the DEO, which she didn’t want considering the entire DEO, and everyone in the Legion would have access to those messages. And she really didn’t want to explain to everyone that she was still trying to be friends with her ex boyfriend, who was not really an ex anymore with where they ended up, butdefinitely wasn’t her boyfriend, who was technically married, but also not really, who went to the future to fight aliens. So she decided to give him a laptop instead.

Mon-El sat on his bed, adjusting himself so that his back was against the wall, propped up against a pillow. He reached under the mattress and pulled out the laptop. He kept it there for safe keeping, even though he knew that’s what everyone did. He just didn’t really have anywhere else to hide it. He knew he didn’t have to keep his emails a secret, but his emails with Kara were  _his_  thing. He didn’t want other people to be involved, or god forbid, start using it too. He could already see Winn saying “Oh,can you just quickly tell Kara to ask Hank something? Better yet, can I just borrow the laptop and ask him myself?” And he didn’t want that. He wanted his alone time with Kara, and that would be gone if anyone knew about the laptop.

Mon-El opened his laptop and refreshed his email, smiling to himself as he saw a new email pop up.

**_From_ ** _:_ _karassecretemail@gmail.com  
_ **_Subject_ ** _: Gragonians are f*cking wild  
_ _Hey Mon-El,  
_ _Today was one for the books. Or maybe not, you actually have the books to see if that actuallyended up in the history books. But if I was writing them, I would definitely write about today! The Gragonians were trying to infiltrate an army base. They appeared to be looking for some sort of centralized location (with weapons) to organize an attack. We found plans to attack—and destroy—Miami. We’re not totally sure why they chose Miami, but whatever. And while Miami_ does _suck, we still don’t want them to destroy it. Anyways, it was insane! The army was using all sorts of weapons to try to get the Gragonians to reteat. But THEY DIDN’T! They retaliated with THEIR OWN weapons! Sowe had to go in there and figure out how to disarm them, which was a challenge in itself. The_ hardest part was arresting all of them. Do you know how hard it is to arrest 73 aliens? Especially considering Gragonians are over 7 feet tall. SEVEN FEET MON-EL! It was hard, even with an army. A literal army.   
_I won’t bore you with the fight sequences, but I did use your cape trick a few times ;)  
_ _Anyways, how are you? How are things in the future? We miss you back here. Hope you’re well and safe. I miss you.  
_ _Love always,  
_ _Kara_

Mon-El laughed himself. He always loved how she explained her battles. She rarely gave any actual details of the fight itself, but she always had some animated summary of what happened. It was incrediblyendearing.

**From** : monelofdaxam@gmail.com  
_**Subject** : RE: Gragonians are f*cking wild  
_ _Oh,Gradonians. They’re fun. I met a few back in my day. I can see them trying to infiltrate an army base. And destroying Miami. They’re not much partiers. Except for the orgies. Those are wild.  
_ _The future is pretty good. The Legion had a typical week. We went to this planet (that I for the life of me cannot tell you what it’s called. But it’s about 460 lightyears away from Earth, in the direction of Andran). They’re in the middle of a nasty civil war, thanks to a dictator. I won’t bore you with the details, but we overthrew him. Bythe way, how is that wannabe dictator of yours? Drump is he called? Or should I not ask?  
_ _Anyways, I miss you here. Keep kicking ass and taking names.  
_ _Love you,  
_ _Mon-El._

 _ **From** : monelofdaxam@gmail.com  
_ _**Subject** : re: RE: Gragonians are f*cking wild  
_ _I should probably clarify that I did not participate in any Gragonian orgies. That is not how I know they are wild.  
_ _Mon-El._

 

In 2019, Kara laughed at her cellphone screen. She was in the middle of her work day when her phone pinged with the email from Mon-El. She wondered what time it was in the future. Did timezones effect their communication? Where there true timezones in space? Was it the same time/day it was for him as it was for her? How did the email know to send it to this exact moment in time? Okay, well, she knew the answer to that question… kind of.  

Before giving Mon-El the laptop, she took a quick trip to Earth-1 to enlist Cisco’s help. She could have asked Winn, but she really didn’t want him to know about this. She just needed to make sure that his email would get to her in the past. An email  _sent_  in the past could easily just sit unread in an inbox for years.

“Girl, as if I don’t already have tech for that,” were Cisco’s exact words. As it turns out, it was a simple matter of computer software. Like a proxy server can change the location of your IP address, this pretty much changes the “time” on the computer. It also works across different earths, making communicating with Barry and the rest of her friends on Earth-1 easier.

“What are you laughing about?” James’ voice broke her trance. Kara quickly looked up from her phone, placing it face down on her desk.

“Oh… Alex just sent me a funny meme,” she said.

“Sure,” he mumbled, not totally buying it. “How’s that article coming?”

“It’s going well! I’ll have it to you by end of day,” she said, tight lipped.

“Alright… don’t get too distracted by memes,” he joked before walking away.

Kara watched as James walked out of view, and when she could no longer see him, she opened her web browser and logged onto her secret email account. She very well could have waited until she got home,but she didn’t want to. It was rare for them to be online at the “same time” and have an actual conversation,so she wanted to take advantage of it. Maybe next time Supergirl and Flashhad a team up she could ask Cisco how to FaceTimeinto the future.

 **_From_ ** _:_ _karassecretemail@gmail.com  
_ **_Subject_ ** _: Re:re:RE: Gragonians are f*cking wild  
_ _Mon-El,  
_ _You know his name is Trump. You were literally in this time period while he was in office hahaha But please tell me the history books were at least awful to him? I know I’m not supposed to ask, but I need to know.  
_ _Also, how exactly do you know about their orgies? I’m not judging if you participated. You were quite different before you and I met haha  
_ _Love always,  
_ _Kara_

 **** _From_ _:_ _monelofdaxam@gmail.com  
_ **_Subject_ ** _: RE:Re:re:RE: Gragonians are f*cking wild  
_ _Don’t worry, the history books are being_ very _honest about him.  
_ _Kara, are you calling my former self a slut?_

 _From_ _:_ _karassecretemail@gmail.com  
_ **_Subject_ ** _: re:RE:Re:re:RE: Gragonians are f*cking wild  
_ _You called yourself a slut. Plus, that’s slut shaming, and I don’t do that.  
_ _Y_ _ou still haven’t answered the question ;P_

 _From_ _:_ _monelofdaxam@gmail.com  
_ **_Subject_ ** _: RE:RE:Re:re:RE: Gragonians are f*cking wild  
_ _Okay, well, I didn’t participate in any orgies, but the internet is a wild place._  
  
**_From_ ** _:_ _karassecretemail@gmail.com  
_ **_Subject_ ** _: re:RE:Re:re:RE: Gragonians are f*cking wild  
_ _ARE YOU SAYING ALIEN PORN EXISTS?!_  
  
**_From_ ** _:_ _monelofdaxam@gmail.com  
_ **_Subject_ ** _: re:re:RE:Re:re:RE: Gragonians are f*cking wild  
_ _Of_ course alien porn exists! Isn’t that rule 46 or something like that? No matter what there is porn of it.   
  
**_From_ ** _:_ _karassecretemail@gmail.com  
_ **_Subject_ ** _: Re:re:re:RE:Re:re:RE: Gragonians are f*cking wild  
_ _Gods, the universe is insane. Do you think there is Supergirl porn out there? Not asking so I can look it up. Asking out of disgust._  
  
**_From_ ** _: monelofdaxam@gmail.com_  
**_Subject_ ** _: there were to many REs for my liking  
_ _There is definitely Supergirl porn out there._  
  
**_From_ ** _:_ _karassecretemail@gmail.com  
_ **_Subject_ ** _: re: there were to many REs for my liking  
_ _Mon-el, have watched Supergirl porn?_  
  
**_From_ ** _:_ _monelofdaxam@gmail.com  
_ **_Subject_ ** _: Are you really adding more REs?  
_ _…. this isn’t about my internet habits_  
  
**_From_ ** _:_ _karassectretemail@gmail.com  
_ **_Subject_ ** _: Yes  
_ _MON-EL_  
  
**_From_ ** _:_ _monelofdaxam@gmail.com  
_ **_Subject_ ** _: rude  
_ _I GO_ _T LONELY_  
  
**_From_ ** _:_ _karassecretemail@gmail.com  
_ **_Subject_ ** _: you love it ;)  
_ _MON-EL_  
  
**_From_ ** _:_ _monelofdaxam@gmail.com  
_ **_Subject_ ** _: sure lol  
_ _I SWEAR I WASN’T LOOKING AT OTHER ALIEN WOMAN I PRETENDED IT WAS YOU THE WHOLE TIME_

Kara was trying incredibly hard not to laugh at her computer screen when she heard James call her name. She quickly minimized the web browser, showing the unfinished article.

“Yes, James?” She asked, looking up at him, trying to look as innocent as possible, as if she wasn’t just talking about alien porn with her ex.

“You don’t look like you’re actually getting your work done,” he pointed out.

“Sorry, Igot distracted,” shesaid, still trying to maintain her innocence. But shesuspected the laughter she was poorly suppressing was giving her away.As was the near blank word document on her computer screen that James definitely saw.

“Well, get to work. You have a deadline to make,” he said sternly, before walking away. 

Kara turned back to her computer screen, opening the browser up again, sending one last reply.

**_From_ ** _:_ _karassecretemail@gmail.com  
_ ** _Subject_ ** _: re: sure lol  
_ _You just got me in trouble ;P  
_ _Seriously though, I have to get back to work. I’ll talk to you soon, okay? Please be safe out there.  
_ _Love always,  
_ _Kara_  

Kara sighed heavily, the smile completely wiped from her face. The hardest part about being in a different time period from him was that she never truly knew where he was. If anything happened to her, Mon-El could simply do a google search. But she couldn’t do that for him. If something were to happen to him, she would have no true way of knowing. He could die out there in the future, and who knows when she would find out.


End file.
